


2021 en 365 jours

by AmalynNuhr09



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalynNuhr09/pseuds/AmalynNuhr09
Summary: Défi à moi-même pour me forcer le plus souvent possible.





	2021 en 365 jours

Jour de l'an!!!

Premier jour d'une nouvelle année.  
On espère tous qu'elle soit meilleure que 2020.

Et nouvelle année rime avec bonnes résolutions (Ça rime pas vraiment mais bon qui s'en soucis).  
Alors je commence un nouveau travail pour cette année pour me forcer à écrire. Ce n'est pas ma seule résolution bien sûre.  
En tout cas le fouillis de notes que je vais faire n'est pas obligée d’être lu, c'est juste pour moi. C'est aussi probablement très bizarre. 

Bonne année et à demain!


End file.
